Still Summer Sisters?
by eaT.sPiT.Be haPPy
Summary: 8 years after epilouge of Summer Sisters...
1. Their Life Now

Disclaimer: I don't own any Judy Blume characters. * * *  
  
Hey Vix! It's Caitlin! I'm in New York! Yep! I'm doing Broadway! Can you believe it? I'm coming back to the Vineyard this summer! I can't wait to see you again! XOXO, Caitlin Said the postcard. Vix couldn't believe it! Caitlin was still alive! "Vix.honey? Are you OK?" said Gus Vix jumped up. 'It was just a dream.'she thought "Yeah.. why?" "You kept shaking your head." "Well I'm OK now." she said, rolling onto Gus. He had lost some weight, thanks to his new job. He took care of the plants in the Vineyard, while Vix took care of the business. They were just finished making a commercial for the new building right next to the Vineyard. They were renting it out for a mere $150 per month. "MOMMY!!!" cried Nate. He was 8 years old now, with a sister, Somers, a.k.a. Maizie. Vix adopted her after she settled down. Abby and Lamb were getting so old now! "VIX!! GUS!!" screamed Maizie. She only called Bru 'daddy'. "NATE BROKE A VASE AND KINDA CUT HIMSELF!! I PUT A WET TOWEL ON HIS HANDS! COME QUICK!" Vix and Gus ran to the kitchen to find Nate sitting with Maizie on the counter, and pieces of glass everywhere. The rose was ok, though. "How'd this happen?" questioned Gus, trying not to sound upset. Vix cleaned up and threw the glass away. She led Nate to the bathroom to take care of his hands, while Maizie and Gus were talking about what happened and why.  
  
(A/N: that happened at 9:3o AM.Now it's 11:3o PM)  
  
"Nate is finally asleep" whispered Vix as she closed the bedroom door. "Good thing they have this week off" "Shhhh." hushed Gus, putting his finger on Vix's lips. She climbed into bed and almost jumped onto Gus. "Now for some quality time." He whispered  
  
'BEEP! BEEP!' Vix's alarm clock went off. She looked at the time. It was 9:00. "Time for work." mumbled Gus. They woke up, kissed and got dressed. "Hi mommy! You smell good today!" Said Nate. "Sorry hon, but I'm afraid you can't come to taste grapes today." commented Vix. She knew what he was up to. "Hey where's Maizie?" "Here I am!" Maizie announced. She was wearing jeans and an oversized tee. "Come on Nate.we're gonna help Gus plant some seeds!" Vix raised an eyebrow at Gus. He didn't tell her. Gus chuckled and kissed Vix on the cheek. "Good luck convincing that couple to live in our apartments!" whispered Gus, and she was off. She hopped on the motorcycle/scooter and rode across the vast 2 acres and parked infront of the office building. She checked her watch '9:57! Wow I'm right on time.' She thought to herself. 


	2. Surprise Surprise

Vix thought she heard a familiar voice.kind of like Caitlin's. She shook her head 'She's dead though' thought Vix. As she walked into the lobby area, she saw an Italian man standing outside the women's restroom. "Excuse Me," she said as she walked into the bathroom. She had to put a little more eyeliner on. When she was washing her hands, a lady came out of a stall. Vix thought she looked like a redhead version of Caitlin. The lady was wearing a shirt that said, "Bring it on!" and her shorts looked familiar too. "Are you Victoria?" asked the women. "Yes.can I help you?" replied Vix "Oh. Hi! I'm with Marco!" she said. The two smiled at each other, then left the restroom, and met up with Marco. "I see you've met, so can we start our tour?" said Marco. Vix led them through the lobby and onto the elevator.  
  
* * *  
  
Vix wet her face again. 'Was that Caitlin?' she wondered. She didn't have time to look at the paperwork since she went straight to editing the commercial after the tour. Gus came in right as she was drying her face. "You need a shower!" exclaimed Vix when she saw Gus. He was covered in dirt and mud. He started stripping off his planter's outfit and Vix went to say goodbye to Nate and Maizie. They were going to stay with Abby and Lamb for the next 4 days.  
  
Vix locked up and went upstairs. Gus just started showering. "Hey Vix!" he called. "You need anything?" she asked. "Yes.I need a bath now!" He chuckled as he turned the knob and started filling the Jacuzzi bathtub with water. Vix did a little striptease, and then started to seduce Gus into the tub. They made out and almost forgot the water was still running. The water started pouring out, so Vix hurried and turned it off. "Now.where were we?" she whispered.  
  
*Name(s) of renter(s): Marco and Caitlin Risteri* Vix almost fainted. Caitlin was still alive! She rushed outside, jumped onto her motorcycle/scooter and started it up. At full speed, she got to Lamb and Abby's in a mere 4 minutes. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Wren, Sharkey's wife. "Is Lamb here?" she asked rapidly. "Sure.in the kitchen."  
  
Lamb was drunk. He couldn't believe Caitlin was alive. Abby wasn't as shocked, so she called Phoebe. Abby almost went deaf when Phoebe screamed. Phoebe wanted to fly in, but she was waiting for a new job, so she decided against it. Next, Abby called Bru. "Hello?" he answered the phone on the 3rd ring. "Oh Hi, Bru?" Abby was shaking. She didn't know why. "Uh.Abby?" "Yeah.um.Vix found out that Caitlin is alive and well" "HOLLY SHIT!! YOU'RE KIDDING!!" "No.she is going to live in one of Vix and Gus' condos." "What the fuck? Why did she pretend to die, then comeback HERE?!" "I don't know.but I do know she's married..." " Well.Star needs me real quick.but thanks for calling." "No prob." Abby hung up then went over to Lamb, kissed his forehead and went upstairs. She didn't feel too good.Lamb had spent too much money on the special tombstone and everything. Abby was so into her thoughts, she didn't realize there was some water on the middle step, and she slipped, and tumbled down.  
Abby looked around and she was at the hospital. Her leg ached, along with her arm and head. "Abby? Are you OK?" Lamb almost cried. He thought Abby wouldn't make it. "Yeah.what happened?" She asked 


End file.
